


La... Surprise

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But she's strong, Erica is lost, M/M, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Powerful drain, Real shits begin, She's crying a lot, They save a young witch, They're asked for their help, real magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Erica et Stiles se dépêche d'aller chez Deaton pour l'informer de l'enlèvement d'Aiden. S'ils s'attendaient à ça en y allant... Stiles va être obligé de faire confiance à son Maître de Coven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La... Surprise

 

Stiles rattrape la jeune fille de justesse avant qu’elle ne touche durement le sol. Elle sanglote et suffoque, incapable de reprendre son souffle ou ses esprits. La panique et l’horreur se lisent aisément sur son visage rouge et baigné de larmes. Elle répète sans cesse « Ils ont Aiden » comme une litanie sans fin qui tend un peu plus à chaque fois le Sorcier et son Familier. Soucieux d’attirer les curieux de leur quartier, ils entraînent Erica dans la maison et l’installent sur le canapé du salon, tout en lui prononçant des mots apaisants. Enfin, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu parler et chanter pour un sourd que ça aurait eu le même effet. Quoi que, le sourd aurait répondu, après avoir un minimum lu sur les lèvres.

\- Erica, tente une nouvelle fois Stiles, presque désespéré de se faire entendre. Calme-toi, je t’en prie, on a besoin de toi !

Mais la jeune blonde fuit son regard et continue de pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle-même, telle une enfant le ferait pour se cacher de la colère d’un parent, ou pour fuir la réalité trop dure qui l’encercle. Sauf qu’Erica ne peut pas se permettre de fuir la réalité, tout simplement parce que de sa réaction dépend la vie d’un autre. Et pas de n’importe qui, mais de son Familier. Si elle perd son Familier, elle perd pour ainsi dire son âme, presque son Essence, et elle finira par être une coquille vide. Et il est absolument hors de question qu’une telle chose arrive. Stiles ne le permettra pas.

\- Pardon pour ce que je vais faire, lui annonce-t-il, vraiment réticent à en arriver à un tel extrême.

Il lève le bras et lui assène une gifle monstrueuse qui résonne longtemps dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Erica, hébétée par la baffe qu’elle vient de se prendre, regarde Stiles avec de grands yeux mouillés remplis d’incompréhension. Lentement, comme craignant qu’une certaine célérité puisse les précipiter tous dans un enfer de catastrophes, elle lève le bras pour poser sa main sur sa joue brûlante et douloureuse.

\- Pourquoi tu as-as fait ça-ça ? Bégaie-t-elle, la respiration hachée par ses sanglots.

\- J’ai besoin que tu te concentres, Erica, lui répond-il, l’air mortellement sérieux, en s’agenouillant devant elle. Je sais que c’est dur, mais si tu veux aider Aiden, il faut que tu nous racontes en détail ce qu’il s’est passé.

Il plante son regard ambre dans celui caramel de la blonde pour capter toute son attention et la garder le plus longtemps possible. Il la voit faire fonctionner ses méninges et tenter d’oublier sa peur, alors qu’elle réfléchit.

\- On-on était sur-sur le che-chemin du re-retour, on-on était a-allé voir Ly-Lydia pour lui-lui parlé d’un-un type é-étrange qui nous-nous avait abordé plus-plus tôt dans la jour-journée. En-en revenant, Aiden a entendu quelqu’chose… (Elle sanglote encore, les deux mains jointes pour empêcher son flot de larmes de l’envahir à nouveau). Il m’a dit de préparer un-un sort et-et il est parti. Je l’ai entendu hurler et j’ai f-fui…

Elle cède cette fois-ci à ses larmes, et Derek peut sentir la honte qui la submerge ; la honte d’avoir fui, d’avoir abandonné son compagnon aux mains de l’ennemi, d’avoir été lâche. L’odeur est tellement forte qu’elle menace d’étouffer le loup. Ne supportant pas la détresse dans laquelle la jeune Sorcière commence à se noyer, il s’assoit à côté d’elle et la prend dans ses bras, calant la tête blonde entre son épaule et son cou, caressant son bras en un geste répétitif et réconfortant. Erica se met à pleurer plus fort encore, comme si c’était possible, et il la berce lentement.

\- Tu n’es pas responsable, Erica, laisse-t-il tomber presque durement. Aiden est là pour te protéger, et tu es saine et sauve avec nous, il a respecté ce pourquoi il est né, et crois-moi qu’il préfère savoir que tu as fui, plutôt que tu ne sois retournée le voir pour le sauver, et te faire tuer par ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Maintenant que tu es là, on va trouver un moyen de le sauver. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois forte, d’accord ? Il faut que tu sois forte pour lui, que tu communiques avec lui, pour qu’on sache où il est.

\- Je crois qu’on devrait aller voir Deaton, intervient Stiles en jetant un coup d’œil à son Familier.

Plus le temps passe, et plus Derek le surprend. Sous son air aux abords très méchants et cyniques, il est d’une gentillesse étonnante et d’un réconfort surprenant.

\- Allons-y, le plus discrètement possible, convient le brun en faisant se redresser Erica avec douceur. Tu dois être forte, d’accord ?

La blonde hoche la tête, avec un peu plus de conviction qu’elle n’en montre habituellement, surtout sans son Familier.

\- Okay, très bien, lui sourit le loup avant de se lever, suivit par les deux Sorciers.

Tous trois se glissent hors de la maison Stilinski et coupent à travers bois, guidés par les sens surdéveloppés du brun qui zigzag entre les arbres avec facilité, grâce et finesse. Avec silence, aussi. Les pas de Derek ne semblent jamais atteindre le par terre de feuille qui craque sous ceux des deux jeunes adolescents. Ils ont l’impression de faire un boucan monstre dans cette immensité silencieuse qu’est la forêt qui borde Beacon Hills.

Ils finissent enfin par arriver à la clinique vétérinaire de leur Maître de Coven – à n’en pas douter, à 23h30, il y est encore. C’est un peu comme si ce mec ne dormait jamais (et Stiles le soupçonne d’avoir découvert un sort qui permet de rester éveiller pendant plus d’une semaine, sans effet négatif). Ils ne sont donc absolument pas surpris de voir que l’homme noir est assis derrière un bureau avec de la paperasse étalée devant lui. Il lève un regard alerte sur les trois arrivants, notant immédiatement les traces de larmes récentes maculant les joues d’une blancheur non-naturelle d’Erica, et les airs inquiets, voire alarmés, des deux autres.

\- Quel est le problème ? S’inquiète tout de suite l’Emissaire.

\- Aiden a été capturé, annonce sombrement Derek.

Il ne connaît pas spécialement le Familier, mais c’est comme si on avait attaqué personnellement son frère. Et Derek ne supporte pas ce sentiment qui lui donne envie d’absolument tout casser, de mordre, de grogner, et de partir à l’affût des traces laissées par les agresseurs pour remonter leur piste et leur arracher la gorge avec les dents, d’une manière totalement primitive et sauvage qui donnerait envie de vomir à Hannibal Lecteur. En clair, une violence sans nom court dans ses veines et il n’est pas sûr d’arriver à la tenir – il n’est pas sûr de le vouloir non plus.

\- Derek.

C’est la seule chose que prononce Stiles, mais c’est suffisant pour apaiser en partie le loup. Il y a un avertissement dans la voix de son Sorcier, et il est assez lié à lui pour sentir l’urgence qui secoue son Maître. Il doit se concentrer sur lui, plutôt que sur sa rage. Il doit toujours se concentrer sur lui, c’est sa raison d’être.

\- Quand ? Qui ? Où ? Et comment ? Demande tout de go l’Emissaire.

Stiles est stupéfait par la précision des informations que Deaton veut obtenir. Il ne veut pas qu’Erica lui raconte toute l’histoire, il veut qu’Erica lui donne de véritables infos. Il s’attend à ce qu’elle soit concise et elle comprend bien le message.

\- Il y a moins d’une heure, trois quart d’heure peut-être. Je ne sais pas qui, mais je soupçonne les Argent. Au sud de la ville, près de la forêt, à environ deux cent mètres de la Clairière des Faons. Comment, je ne sais pas. J’étais en ville, et Aiden est parti dans la forêt parce qu’il avait senti quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi non plus.

L’Emissaire semble retenir un juron (Stiles hallucine probablement, parce que, sérieusement, Deaton ? Exprimer une émotion ? On est d’accord, c’est pas crédible).

\- Si c’est vraiment Gérard qui l’a capturé, alors nous devons faire vite, lâche-t-il en se levant. On doit localiser Aiden.

\- Mais, si on fait un sort de localisation, on va se faire repérer ! S’alarme Stiles, les sourcils froncés. On va devoir utiliser l’Essence de Magie, et à coup sûr, c’est ce que les Chasseurs veulent !

Deaton soupire – il soupire !!! – et lance un regard équivoque au jeune Sorcier, qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ça. Il ne sait pas si c’est un regard qui exprime la lassitude, ou l’ennui, ou même l’indifférence. Ce regard le met mal-à-l’aise.

\- Je suis au courant, Stiles, mais nous n’avons pas le choix. Nous _devons_ le retrouver.

La conviction qu’il met dans la dernière phrase achève d’horrifier les deux Sorciers et d’enrager le Familier. Cette dernière phrase sous-entend tellement de choses affreuses qu’ils ne peuvent pas rester stoïques.

Déglutissant, Stiles hoche la tête et tous se dirigent dans la salle d’examen pour avoir l’espace nécessaire afin de lancer le sort. Cependant, le jeune Sorcier est opposé à tout ça. Comprenez bien, il est d’accord pour retrouver Aiden – bien sûr qu’il l’est ! – il est d’accord, même, pour aller lui-même vérifier dans l’antre du loup si le Familier y est retenu. Mais il n’est pas d’accord pour mettre en danger tout le Cercle. Il n’imagine pas la peur, la douleur, l’horreur que ça doit être d’être séparé de son Familier, surtout pour Erica qui est timide et semble avoir vraiment besoin de lui pour survivre. Il n’imagine pas, et il espère ne jamais avoir à l’imaginer. Sauf qu’il se demande quand même si ça vaut le coup de risquer la vie de onze ou douze personnes dans le même temps. Voire même treize, avec son propre père.

Il se met alors à réfléchir furieusement pour trouver une alternative. Quelque chose qui ne mettrait pas la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger. Et égoïstement, il pense largement à ce qui pourrait sauver son père.

\- Trèfle, Basilic pourpre, Lin et Belladone ! S’écrit-il finalement, les souvenirs d’une formule lui revenant en tête. La formule _Rerch’ché*_ , pour indiquer l’endroit où se trouve l’être qu’on cherche !

(*se prononce Rerk-qué, et c’est un mot qui ne veut strictement rien dire)

Il y a une distinction à faire entre sort et formule. Dans le sens commun, et pour les simples mortels, c’est la même chose. Sauf que non. Un sort utilise la Magie, ou ce qu’on appelle communément « l’Essence de Magie ». La formule, elle, utilise des ingrédients qui provoquent des réactions. Un peu comme de la science. Ou plutôt, comme l’alchimie, que pratiquaient les scientifiques, plus au Moyen-Âge. La distinction se trouve donc dans la définition même des mots.

Deaton hoche la tête – enfin, il l’incline, de là à dire qu’il a fait des mouvements avec sa tête… - et semble satisfait. Mais Stiles n’a pas le temps de s’interroger là-dessus puisqu’un bruit fracassant les interrompt. Une porte ouverte violemment. Derek gronde, ses yeux d’un rouge luminescent.

\- Directeur Argent, grogne-t-il, deux canines bien visibles dépassant de sa bouche.

Catastrophe en vue.

\- Monsieur Deaton ! Résonne la voix grave du Chasseur.

Elle semble tendue, emplie d’inquiétude. Peut-être même plus aiguë qu’à la normale.

\- Dans la salle d’examen, répond tranquillement l’Emissaire, les bras croisés sur son torse, comme s’il était parfaitement normal qu’un Chasseur de Sorciers débarque dans sa clinique à presque minuit, un vendredi soir.

Le directeur déboule dans la pièce, un corps à l’air sans vie, dans les bras. De ce qu’il voit, Stiles comprend qu’il s’agit d’Allison. Une jeune adolescente aux cheveux noirs, longs, bouclés, un peu ternes et abîmés, le teint cireux, voire presque cadavérique, de la sueur recouvrant l’entièreté de son visage (et probablement de son corps aussi), les membres inertes. Elle semble inconsciente, du genre comateuse. Comme si elle n’allait pas se réveiller.

\- J’ai besoin de votre aide, déclare le Chasseur, désespéré.

Catastrophe totalement là.

\- Installez-la sur la table, indique l’homme noir, n’ayant même pas hésité avant d’accepter d’aider celui qui pourrait causer leur fin à tous.

\- J’ai déjà vu ça, marmonne Stiles, ses yeux rivés sur le corps de la jeune demoiselle.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se souvenir de son tout premier cours, de la leçon la plus importante qu’un Sorcier doit apprendre dès lors qu’il se sait posséder l’Etincelle.

\- Vous voulez sa mort ?! S’exclame-t-il en se précipitant aux côtés d’Allison pour toucher son bras.

Froid. Glacé, même. Et moite.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! S’offusque le père, la colère cédant le pas à l’inquiétude.

Il est toujours plus facile de céder à la colère quand on a peur, et qu’on ne sait pas quoi faire pour sauver la situation. Être en colère, rend l’impuissance moins frustrante pour un temps.

\- Ah ouais ? Rétorque le jeune Sorcier, ironique. Vous la privez de Magie, et vous ne voulez pas la tuer ? Et bah, c’est bien imité, pourtant !

\- Stiles ! Coupe Deaton avec sévérité.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? Enchaîne immédiatement le Chasseur. Répondez ! Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire ?!

\- Vous l’avez coupé de ce qui fait d’elle une Sorcière, intervient timidement Erica, ses yeux compatissants posés sur la fille qui n’est pas plus âgée qu’elle. Vous l’empêchez de canaliser son Etincelle…

Christopher ne semble pas comprendre ce que lui racontent les Sorciers et il les fixe un à un, perdu, en colère et horrifié d’être la cause du mal qui ronge sa petite fille, son unique fille. C’est Stiles qui se charge d’éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Vous ne l’avez pas, jamais, intégrée à un Cercle. Sans un Cercle, un Sorcier ne survit pas longtemps, je suis même étonné qu’elle ait réussi à tenir jusqu’à maintenant avant de faire une sorte d’overdose. L’Etincelle, c’est l’Essence de Magie qui est en tout Sorcier, la petite lueur qui nous permet de faire de la Magie. Un peu comme la pierre dans un briquet pour créer une flamme, c’est notre petit coup de pouce. L’Essence de Magie, c’est littéralement l’énergie qui circule dans l’environnement. Chaque objet, chaque plante, chaque grain de sable, a son énergie propre. C’est le gaz du briquet. L’énergie qui nous entoure nous sert à déclencher notre pouvoir. Si on n’intègre pas un Cercle, alors toute cette énergie qui nous entoure s’emmagasine en nous sans aucun moyen d’en sortir. Le Cercle, c’est pas qu’un ramassis d’illuminés qui scandent des prières à Lucifer - d’ailleurs, on prie même pas Lucifer -. Le Cercle nous relie les uns aux autres et fait passer cette énergie dans ce lien ; il la divise, la partage, pour la rendre supportable, gérable et utilisable. Il crée un mouvement perpétuel d’ « _in_  » et d’ «  _out_  » qui évacue l’énergie et la remplace. En la privant de Cercle, vous la privez du soulagement nécessaire à sa survie.

\- Elle est prête, annonce Deaton, le coupant avant que Stiles n’entre dans une spirale de reproches.

Pendant le speech de l’adolescent, l’Emissaire a fait brûler de la sauge, une plante connue pour ses vertus purifiantes, et a inscrit à la craie des symboles imbriqués tout autour du corps de la jeune fille ; des motifs compliqués, entrelacés à la manière de la dentelle, chaque symbole espacé du suivant d’environ cinq centimètres, tracés avec une craie violette – représentant l’Esprit, symbolisant la paix, le rêve et la méditation ; tout ce qu’il faut pour réveiller Allison.

\- Prête pour quoi ? Intervient Christopher, les sourcils froncés, déjà prêt à refuser.

\- Prête à se réveiller pour intégrer notre Cercle, répond doucement Erica.

\- Hors de ques…

\- Ce n’était pas une question ! Tonne Derek, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis que le Chasseur est entré dans la pièce.

Il ne compte pas laisser cet homme tuer sa fille simplement pour… Pour quoi d’ailleurs ? Des croyances ancestrales émises par des abrutis qui ne comprenaient rien et étaient effrayés ? Pour ne pas se faire gronder par son si méchant père ? Pour repousser sa peur ? Quelle que soit la raison qu’a Chris, elle n’est pas assez bonne pour laisser mourir une adolescente. Qui, soit dit en passant, n’a pas choisi de naître Sorcière, ni de naître dans une famille qui tue les Sorcières.

Sans plus faire cas du père récalcitrant, Deaton fixe son regard grave sur Stiles, qui se sent soudain mal-à-l’aise.

\- Tu vas ouvrir le Cercle et appeler les Éléments, lui annonce-t-il, l’air totalement sérieux.

\- Je… Quoi ? Mais je ne l’ai jamais fait ! S’écrit le jeune Stilinski, sentant l’angoisse comprimer ses poumons.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, rétorque laconiquement l’Emissaire.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, ahuri, complètement sûr d’être dans un mauvais rêve. Il ne peut pas ouvrir le Cercle et il _ne peut pas_ appeler les Éléments ! Il n’est pas assez expérimenté pour ça ! Et il n’a pas obtenu le rang sacré de _Raer’hade*_  ! La Déesse ne lui a pas permis d’utiliser les Éléments ! Il risque de l’offenser, et ça finira très mal pour lui !

(*se prononce Raèr-hadé avec le « h » aspiré, et ça ne veut rien dire non plus, sauf dans cette fiction, où ce mot désigne littéralement « celui qui peut ouvrir un Cercle »)

\- Stiles, continue Deaton. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ou-Oui, mais…

\- Alors fais-le.

Stiles n’est toujours pas convaincu – loin, très loin de là même – par son Maître de Coven, mais il ne peut pas dire non. Tout simplement parce qu’il n’a plus le temps d’argumenter, sinon Allison risque de mourir. Et c’est bien une chose qu’il veut éviter. Avec un soupir tremblant, il hoche la tête et attrape les bougies de couleurs posées sur une étagère de la clinique. Il tend instinctivement la jaune – l’Air – à Deaton, la rouge – le Feu – à Derek, et la verte – la Terre – à Erica. Il garde la bleue – l’Eau – pour lui, et pose la violette – l’Esprit – contre la hanche d’Allison, positionnant sa main pour qu’elle donne l’impression de la tenir. Il inspire profondément pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

\- J’appelle l’Air, que son souffle pur aide Allison à respirer correctement.

Il allume la bougie de Deaton, son cœur battant sous l’angoisse de ce qui pourrait se passer si la Déesse refuse de lui donner le droit d’invoquer les Éléments. Alors qu’il s’attend à être foudroyé sur place, une légère brise caresse sa peau. Une impression de déjà-vu (ou de déjà ressenti plutôt) le saisit, mais il ne prend pas le temps de s’y attarder, ayant autre chose de plus urgent à faire.

\- J’invoque le Feu pour se joindre à l’Air, qu’il réchauffe Allison et l’aide à garder une température normale.

Il tend le bras pour allumer la bougie rouge que Derek tient dans ses mains. Une légère chaleur, comme un frôlement tendre sur sa peau, le fait frissonner de bien-être. Et soupirer de soulagement.

\- Je demande à l’Eau d’enter à son tour dans le Cercle, afin qu’il lave le corps d’Allison et le purifie de son mal.

Il allume sa propre bougie, de plus en plus confiant, et entend immédiatement le clapotis d’une cascade au loin. Son impression de déjà-vu se renforce d’autant plus, un souvenir essayant de capter son attention. Mais il n’a pas le temps pour ça. Plus il sera long à former le Cercle, et plus Allison risquera d’y rester.

\- Terre, entends mon appel et rejoins-nous, pour soutenir Allison dans son épreuve et l’aider à endurer le flux d’énergie qui va sortir de son corps.

Il allume la bougie d’Erica et est immédiatement entouré par une senteur florale qui évoque le printemps. Erica hoquette de surprise, sentant elle aussi cette odeur légère et mélangée. Stiles lui sourit ; elle vient de se trouver une affinité avec l’Élément Terre, affinité qui lui permettra d’invoquer cet élément en dehors du Cercle.

\- Et pour terminer ce Cercle, je demande à l’Esprit de venir apporter sa force à Allison, de la guider sur le bon chemin et d’apaiser son tourment.

Il allume la dernière bougie, et les motifs violets qui entourent la jeune fille s’illuminent brièvement, alors qu’un filet argenté les relie tous les uns aux autres, sous les yeux mi fascinés, mi effrayés du Chasseur. Stiles sent alors un pouvoir immense prendre naissance dans son estomac, s’accrocher à sa colonne vertébrale et remonter jusqu’à sa nuque avant de se répandre dans son corps. C’est chaud, c’est bon et c’est rassurant. Comme un chat qui s’allonge sur votre ventre, un dimanche après-midi, quand vous êtes confortablement installé sur votre canapé, et qu’il se met à ronronner de contentement. Il voit l’Essence de Magie. Il voit l’énergie qui l’entoure, et il a l’impression qu’ainsi, tout est plus facile, qu’il va pouvoir manipuler l’Essence avec plus de dextérité qu’il n’en a jamais eu et qu’il n’en espérait jamais avoir. C’est stupéfiant, et il sait qu’il pourrait prendre goût à tant de pouvoir. C’est ce qui le rend si dangereux.

\- Stiles, fait doucement l’Emissaire pour attirer l’attention du jeune Sorcier. Tu dois absorber le trop plein de Magie d’Allison.

La voix calme et confiante de son Maître de Coven le détourne de la beauté du spectacle que lui offre l’Essence. Les énergies sont de couleurs différentes, et quand elles se rencontrent, elles explosent en de mini feux d’artifice d’une magnificence sans égale. Il est presque de nouveau happé par sa contemplation quand il sent le Feu, à la limite du brûlant, courir sur son bras gauche. Il tourne son regard vers Derek qui l’observe, inquiet.

_Concentre-toi, elle a besoin de toi._

Il n’est pas sûr, mais il croit que c’est la voix de son Familier qui vient de retentir sous son crâne. En tout cas, elle l’aide grandement à ne plus céder à l’appel de l’énergie et il fixe son attention sur Allison.

Le corps de la jeune fille rayonne d’une lueur d’une blancheur aveuglante. Il se demande comme il a fait pour ne pas voir cela plus tôt, tant la luminosité est puissante. Les couleurs des différentes énergies ne sont même plus visibles, tant elles sont nombreuses, d’où la blancheur extrême de la lumière. Elle doit souffrir le martyr… Tant d’Essence de Magie aurait dû la tuer. La consumer toute entière. Les cellules de son corps ne sont pas faites pour emmagasiner autant de pouvoir, c’est un miracle, ce qu’il a sous les yeux. Allison a une capacité d’absorption phénoménale ! Voilà une caractéristique qui pourra être utile au Cercle ! Il y aura une meilleure dynamique entre les Sorciers, et ils deviendront plus puissants. Parce que le Cercle sera chargé avec plus d’Essence de Magie, comme un réservoir dans lequel ils pourront puiser s’ils sont privés de leur environnement, ou de leur Etincelle. Une plus grande puissance qui n’entraîne pas de risque, pas de perte de contrôle.

Lorsqu’un membre intègre un cercle, il amène sa propre capacité d’absorption au groupe, comme si on agrandissait une cuve pour en augmenter la capacité. Cependant, généralement, cette nouvelle capacité est proportionnelle au Sorcier qui l’a, à son niveau en magie, à son rang dans la hiérarchie, et surtout à son corps. Le corps d’Allison semble être fait pour retenir la puissance d’une bombe nucléaire. Ou même deux. C’est une capacité extraordinaire qui doit résulter de la vie qu’elle mène. Elle a dû apprendre très rapidement et très jeune à emmagasiner l’Essence pour ne pas l’utiliser, obligeant ses cellules à muter, en quelque sorte, pour contenir cette énergie. C’est incroyable.

Utilisant les runes que Deaton a dessinées, liant Allison au reste des membres du Cercle, et le lien formé par les Éléments, il commence lentement à… Eh bien, à aspirer l’énergie. Il ne peut pas décrire exactement ce qu’il fait, c’est comme s’il ouvrait le corps d’Allison en plusieurs endroits pour faire se déverser l’Essence en suivant les liens argentés et violets, tout en attirant la plus grosse partie de l’énergie à lui. Il est en connexion avec tous les Éléments, il sait qu’il arrivera à emmagasiner plus de puissance que les autres. Surtout Derek, qui n’est pas un Sorcier, mais un Familier. Deaton, lui, est une exception – très intrigante d’ailleurs.

Il sent l’énergie envahir son corps, couler dans ses veines, sauter de cellules en cellules avec une force quasi-douloureuse. Il se sent bouillir de l’intérieur et il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu’il commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes sous l’effort considérable que lui demande la contention de toute cette Essence.

Il doute soudain d’y arriver.

Si ses cellules ne supportent pas la quantité qu’il absorbe, elles éclateront, purement et simplement.

\- Deaton…, gémit-il, la respiration courte et difficile.

\- Je sais, répond l’Emissaire, tout aussi épuisé par l’opération. Elle en a trop emmagasiné…

\- Je vais en prendre plus, intervient Erica.

Et sans attendre le consentement de quiconque, elle pose sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, entrant directement en contact avec l’énergie délivrée. Elle serre les dents et tombe à genoux sur le sol, gardant sa main sur la peau froide d’Allison et tenant fermement la bougie de l’autre.

\- Erica ! Crie Stiles, horrifié et angoissé que son amie soit en difficulté.

Malheureusement, il ne peut pas bouger sous peine de briser le Cercle des Éléments et de faire voler en éclat tout ce qui est à l’intérieur, provoquant des dégâts monstrueux, au vu de la puissance contenue par les barrières invisibles que forment les Éléments.

\- Ça-ça va, répond la blonde, essoufflée. Je suis en contact avec la Terre, elle absorbe ce que je ne peux pas prendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien.

Dès lors, la draine semble plus simple et supportable. Il ne faut que quelques minutes de plus pour purger entièrement le corps d’Allison de toute Essence de Magie, excepté pour son Etincelle. Les quatre membres du Cercle sont épuisés et plein de courbatures, pourtant, Stiles a la présence d’esprit de révoquer les Éléments un par un, dans le sens inverse d’invocation, en leur adressant un mot personnalisé pour les remercier de leur aide précieuse.

Quand le dernier Élément est parti, ils s’effondrent tous à terre, ou sur une chaise, reprenant une respiration plus normale.

\- Papa ? Souffle une voix enrouée.

Tous lèvent la tête pour voir qu’Allison est réveillée. Sa peau a repris une teinte plus naturelle, ses cheveux sont d’un noir brillant, et ses yeux bruns sont pétillants de vitalité. Christopher se précipite pour l’enlacer.

Pourtant, Stiles aurait dû savoir qu’une autre catastrophe allait suivre celle-ci. Catastrophe qui était là la première, d’ailleurs.

\- Aiden ! Aiden est réveillé ! S’affole Erica, sa voix tremblante et ses sanglots à peine contenus. Il est en colère… Et il a mal… Mon dieu, comme il souffre…

\- Argent, si c’est votre père qui détient le Familier d’Erica, vous devez nous aider à le libérer, lâche Derek, sur un ton qui ne souffre pas le refus.

Si Christopher ne les aide pas, Aiden sera probablement mort avant que les Sorciers ne puissent intervenir.


End file.
